


i wanna take you home and start a family

by O61



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, id kill everyone in this hierarchical city and then myself, ragna probably: ive only had michiko for two minutes but if anything happened to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O61/pseuds/O61
Summary: I just wanted domestic kgrg with a baby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kagura and ragna are being DADS for halloween  
spooky  
title is from all the stars in texas cause that song slaps

"Jesus, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Ragna mutters, trying not to smile at the bundle in his arms. He has to  _ look _ fed up. But he can't be angry when he's holding their newly adopted daughter. She sleeps soundly in his embrace, head resting in the crook of his elbow. 

"You say that like we haven't been planning this for months."

"Yeah, but… Still." Holding a baby is making Ragna acutely aware of everything around him. He really hopes nobody decides to jump them. There literally could not be a worse time. But, knowing Hazama and his ilk, if anyone wanted to bother them, they'd already be doing it. Luckily, nothing happens, and they arrive home with little fuss. 

"Do you wanna hold her?" Ragna asks once they're inside. 

Kagura looks mildly panicked. "I've never held a baby."

"Well, you're gonna have to learn. Why was  _ I _ the only one paying attention at the orphanage?" 

"Sorry I got there late." 

"No excuse. Just do what I'm doing with my arms." 

Kagura awkwardly crosses his arms in front of his chest, and Ragna lays Michiko in them. "She's a lot lighter than I expected."

-

Kagura stumbles down the hall to the nursery, and when he peers in he sees Ragna asleep in the rocking chair in the corner, Michiko in his arms. He doesn't want to disturb such a peaceful scene, but it's hard to sleep without someone beside him. "Ragna?" he says, just loud enough to wake him. 

Ragna's eyes blearily open and he gives Kagura a sleepy smile that makes his heart melt. "She started crying whenever I tried to put her down." 

A smile sneaks onto Kagura's face in return. "It's three in the morning, babe. Come back to bed." 

"I don't want her to start crying again," Ragna weakly protests, and it looks like he's about to fall back asleep at any moment. 

"You've barely slept since we got her." And he's right. Ragna has devoted so much effort to taking care of Michiko that he's barely even let Kagura spend time with her. He really needs a break, whether he wants it or not. 

Ragna frowns, squinting at Kagura. "Not true."

"It  _ is _ true." Kagura crosses the room to gingerly lift Michiko from Ragna's arms, laying her down in her crib. She doesn't move a muscle, much less wake up. "See? She'll be okay. You need rest. I can take care of her too, y'know."

Ragna's gaze doesn't leave Michiko. As if he's waiting for her to cry again. "As if you can take care of yourself, let alone a baby." 

Kagura elects to ignore that slight. "Come  _ on _ . Don't make me carry you to bed. How are you gonna take care of her if you don't take care of yourself?" 

Sighing in resignation, Ragna stands and stretches. "I'll be fine," he mutters as he walks past Kagura and down the hall. Admittedly, sleeping in bed is much more comfortable than sleeping in a chair. He'll give Kagura that one. 

Kagura follows, and sighs in contentment when they're both curled up in bed. Being around the baby has left him feeling especially sappy. It feels nice to have a family. "I love you, babe," he says, pulling Ragna close to his chest and running his fingers through his hair. 

"Love you too," Ragna mumbles. He kisses Kagura's collarbone, wrapping his arms around his waist. A warm feeling of contentment settles in his chest and he nuzzles Kagura's skin. 

"Learn to let me take care of her too, yeah?" Sure, Kagura's been busy as usual, but Ragna's been so busy mother henning that Kagura has barely gotten to see their new daughter. "I wanna help you out." 

"Mmm, fine. I'll have to teach you." 

-

"You're back!" Makoto chirps from where she's sitting on the living room floor with Michiko, playing with building blocks. Kagura hired her to watch Michiko so he could have a night out with Ragna for the first time in about a month. She walks over, and in doing so notices the worried look on Ragna's face. "What's got him so upset?"

Kagura pats Ragna's shoulder. "He couldn't relax the whole time. Didn't wanna be away from Michiko." 

Ragna relaxes a little when he sees his daughter is unscathed. "Good. You didn't kill her. Thank god." 

Makoto puffs out her cheeks. "Hey! I have siblings too! I know how to take care of babies!"

"Yeah, really, Ragna. I wouldn't have asked her to do this if I thought she was gonna burn the house down. Give the lady some credit."

Makoto squints at Kagura, as if to say  _ I don't need your damn credit _ , but moves aside to let Ragna past her. He scoops Michiko up and she makes a distressed noise, grabbing for her blocks to no avail. "She should be in bed by now."

Makoto laughs nervously. "Oops?" 

Kagura scoffs. "You did fine, don't listen to him."

-

Unfamiliar noise coming from the nursery draws Kagura from his office. Ragna isn't home. Who the  _ hell _ is in there? He doesn't bother getting his sword, confident that he can physically pick up whoever broke into his home and throw them out. Plus, the nursery is too small to fight in, and he doesn't want to hurt Michiko. 

When he gets to the nursery, Kagura just stands in the doorway for a second, dumbfounded. "Why are you in my house?"

Amane turns to give a cheery wave before going back to playing with Michiko. "I heard you two lovebirds adopted a baby, but I'd been so busy I hadn't had time to visit! What is the little dear's name?" He’s mostly here because he can’t ignore someone that could be such a key player in the future. Not that her parents need to know that.

"Uh. Michiko. How did you  _ break into my house _ ?"

"Why break in when you can teleport? I picked up that little trick from our vampire friend. Anyway--" 

Ragna's voice comes from downstairs. "Kagura?" 

Neither of them even heard the door open. "Upstairs," Kagura calls back, dragging a hand down his face. "Oh my god, he's gonna have a fit. Can you leave?"

"I have a question for you both. It's better that he's here." 

Kagura gives him an uneasy look, but waits for Ragna to join him in the doorway. Amane picks Michiko up, pinching her chubby cheek and earning a squeal of laughter. Kagura's half concerned he's going to teleport away with her. 

Ragna's eyes widen as soon as he sees Michiko in Amane's arms. Evidently, he has the same idea. "Put her down!" He rushes forward, only to be caught and held back by Kagura. 

"What, you think I'm going to hurt her? I would never. In fact, I'm here to talk about ensuring her future safety." Ragna calms down the slightest bit, but doesn't stop glaring daggers at Amane when Kagura lets him go. "Alright. Now that we've calmed down, I'd like to make a proposal."

"And that is…?" Ragna asks, studying Michiko for any sign of distress. She seems perfectly content to be held by this stranger, idly batting at his hair accessory and watching it sway. 

"Let's make a deal. If something should happen to you both, heaven forbid, let me take care of her." Amane gauges their nonplussed reactions to be about what he expected. "You both lead dangerous lives. You're tempting fate."

Ragna presses his lips into a thin line. "If we say yes, will you leave us alone?"

Amane smiles. "As long as I get to see her every once in a while." 

"Fine, as long as  _ you _ don't force her to dance if we croak."

"It's a deal, then." Amane hands Michiko to Ragna as he walks past them both, towards the stairs.

Kagura can't suppress a laugh. " _ Now _ you use the door?"

Amane simply waves a hand as he descends. "I do as I please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only good thing i have ever written  
michiko talking is like. everyone fucking hold on  
these chapters are definitely not gonna be in chronological order if there are more

"Waffle."

Ragna sighs in exasperation. "No, Michiko."

" _ Wa-ffle _ ." 

"Please eat your dinner." 

Michiko starts to push her plate off her high chair, and it nearly clatters to the floor before Ragna catches it, a few peas rolling over the edge. She bangs her hands on the table. "Daddy give waffle  _ pwease _ ." 

Ragna has to fight off a smile. As irritating as his daughter is currently being, she's still adorable. "No. Maybe after you eat your dinner." Unlikely. 

Lip quivering, Michiko leans forward. "No. Waffle  _ now _ ." 

"Oh, honey, no--"

Tossing a handful of peas at Ragna, Michiko sniffles as her eyes well with tears. She wails, sinking down in her high chair. Ragna sighs, standing and scooping her up. "You need to eat  _ something _ ." Michiko buries her face in Ragna's shoulder, sobbing louder. 

"Is something wrong?" Kagura calls from upstairs, leaning over the banister. 

"She won't eat."

Kagura joins them downstairs, taking Michiko from Ragna's arms. "What's wrong, Michi?" 

"Want waffle," she snivels, gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

"Waffles it is, then. Breakfast for dinner. Excellent choice."

"Yay." Michiko stops crying immediately. 

"Wh- Kagura! Don't just--" 

"Hey, she'll eat it," Kagura says as he starts toward the fridge.


End file.
